A Dead End
by HauntedbySpirits
Summary: After the battle between good and bad, Hermione is asked to go back in time to defeat the young Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. Hermione must now avenge her friends but encounters with the young Voldie will lead to a dead end.
1. What Must Be Done

Hermione wasn't prepared for what was to come. Minerva (As Hermione was now allowed to call her) had asked her to do one of the biggest things in history, especially since it would end up changing history. Hermione was asked to go back in time and defeat Voldemort, who was known back then as Tom Riddle. Hermione had to make a choice. She had lost so many of her friends during the battle, Harry included. Dumbledore had been killed a year before by Snape. _That bastard_, Hermione thought. _He was friends with Dumbledore and he betrayed him. How could he have been such a good friend of Dumbledore but still had the will to kill him? _Hermione had been furious with Snape ever since. Hermione knew what had to be done. She realized that there was no point in staying here with all of her friends dead. She would make Voldemort pay, and she didn't care how. Oh yes, she would go back in time and kill Tom Riddle. She would save so many lives, including Harry's parents. _What must be done, what must be done, _Hermione thought. She packed all of her belongings (which wasn't very much) and went up to Minerva. "Minerva, I've made my choice...I'm going back in time and I'm going to defeat Voldemort."


	2. Information

Hermione had been staring at Minerva for at least 15 minutes. Minerva had been silent the entire time after she heard Hermione say she would go back in time. "Hermione, I'm surprised to hear you say that. You would have to leave your entire life behind. You do understand that, right?" Hermione looked at Minerva like she had gone crazy. Since when was there something Hermione didn't understand? After all, she was known as the brightest witch of her age. "Of course, Minerva. I don't have anyhing left for me here so I might as well leave to a place where a lot of people arestill alive." Hermione felt a pain in her heart. She was sad just thinking about the people she cared about the most, all gone.

Apparently, her emotions were shown on her face because Minerva had a look of pity on her face. "I know that you're going through a hard time right now, Ms. Granger. I'll let you go back in time if that is really what you want, but first you will need some information about the past." Hermione nodded her head. Of course she would need information about the past. She wasn't 200 years old. "Alright. First, the headmaster of Hogwarts will be Armando Dippet.

Dumbledore will be the transfiguration teacher. The girl's school uniforms will be different from the one you had. Also, Tom Riddle will be in his 7th year and a Slytherin. I know this will be tough but I have confidence in you." Hermione smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She turned to get her things when Minerva suddenly spoke again. "Also, you will be sorted into a house again and you'll need a new name."


	3. To The Past We Go

Hermione looked at Minerva with no emotion on her face. _A new name?_ Hermione thought. Hermione's eyes started burning and she realized that she hadn't been blinking. Hermione blinked a few times before finally saying, "A new name, Minerva? Why can't I use my real name?" Minerva waited a minute before answering the question. "It can be very dangerous to use your real name because some one in the past might recognize it in the future. Plus, the Granger family wasn't very popular back then, so, its easier to just give you a more popular name to use. If you really want to go back in time, then the name you use will be your name for the rest of your life."

Hermione never thought about that. Whatever name she got would be the name that everyone would know her as. Everyone would forget the name Hermione Granger ever existed. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want people to forget the name Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, one of the only survivors of the war between good and evil. She didn't want to let Voldemort continue to rule the wizarding world either.

She wanted her friends back, she wanted her parents back. She wanted Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry back. She wanted Dobby back and Crookshanks, her loveable cat that always drove Ron crazy. She wanted Dumbledore, too. She decided that the only way for her to get her loved ones back was to go back in time. She would have to accept that she would no longer be Hermione Granger, but some one else.

Hermione nodded and Minerva looked up, thinking to herself. "Ok, we need to think of a good name for you to go as. What name would fit you best?" Hermione thought long and hard but the only name that she could think of that really fit her was Hermione Granger. "Well, how about Marcy Wolfback?" Hermione shook her head. _Marcy Wolfback? What kind of name is that?! _Hermione thought. "Cindy Roofwell?" Once again Hermione shook her head.

Time passed and the names had only gotten worse. Hermione had heard every name that Minerva had thought of. Ellie Diamondegg, Sarah Hippogriff, Natasha Fielflyer, but none of them were to Hermione's liking. Finally Minerva spoke again. "AJ Foster?" Hermione smiled. AJ Foster actually didn't sound to bad. "I take it that by that smile on your face, you wish to be called AJ Foster?" Hermione smiled and jumped up and down. She was so happy.

"Alright then, AJ. AJ will stand for Aaliyah-Jordon, ok?" Hermione said yes and got her things. Hermione was ready to go back to the past and destroy the very person who had caused her so much pain. Minerva said goodbye and good luck before saying a spell and Hermione instantly saw a flash of light before her eyes. _To the past we go, _she thought before falling into total darkness.


	4. 1944

It felt like she had been falling forever. That was always what she felt like when she went back in time. Usually it didn't take that long with the time-turner but that was probably because time-turners only take you back a few hours. That was just basic time travel. The complicated time travel was happening right now. Hermione had fallen asleep only moments later. She was in a whole other world. A world of happiness with all of her friends. It would be Christmas and Harry and Ginny would come over for a christmas dinner that Hermione had prepared while Ron was helping take care of the twins. Hermione would tell them that dinner was ready and everyone would sit down at the table. They would talk and laugh and be one big happy group of friends with Luna and Neville on the way with their families.

That's when she woke up. Her head had hit something hard. Her eyes flew open but she instantly closed them when she realized she was in the rain. She forced herself to sit up and her eyes to adjust to the new weather. Was she here? Was she in the past. Hermione looked around only to see that she was alone. She got up onto her feet and tried to avoid slipping on the wet grass. She finally made it to the gates of Hogwarts. She was soaking wet from the rain that was now pouring down even harder. She heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly looked to see who it was.

A young boy with black hair and black eyes stood on the other side of the gates. She looked up even more and saw his beautiful featers. Pale skin, thin lips, high cheekbones and a chissled chin. "May I help you?" The strange boy asked. His voice was like music to her ears. "Yes, um, I'm a new student and I need to get inside and see professor Dumbledore." The boy look his wand out and unlocked the gates.

Hermione walked through the gates and she heard the gates close behind her. She turned around to see the man staring at her. When he realized she was looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes to rose bush before walking off. "Follow me," Hermione heard him say. Hermione quickly ran so as to catch up with him, when she slipped on the rocks and fell to the ground.

The boy looked behind him and say Hermione on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?" Hermione looked up at him. "I slipped on the rocks." She tried to look him in the eyes but his stare made her uncomfortable. "Well, try to be more careful." He started walking off again and Hermione quickly got off the ground. She decided to walk faster instead of running, worried that she would fall down again.

The rest of the walk was silent. Hermione constantly looked at him from the corner of her eye. He walked with a purpose. _This guy must be high class, _Hermione thought. The boy suddenly stopped in front of a door. Hermione forced herself to to stop walking before she ran into him. Luckily, she didn't run into him. "What year it is?" Hermione asked. "1944."


	5. Seeing Dumbledore

_Shoot,_ Hermione thought. _I was hoping to go back in time to when Tom Riddle was 11 and unexperienced with magic. He'll be a teenager now and completely experienced. _Hermione kept her thoughts in the corner of her mind as she heard the boy knock on the door. A quiet "come in" could be heard on the other side. The boy walked in with Hermione following close behind. "Good evening professor." Dumbledore (the younger version of Dumbedore) looked up to see who it was. "Hello there. You must forgive. I was grading papers from my last class." Dumbledore smiled and peered over his half-moon glasses.

Hermione saw the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "And who is this young lady?" The boy turned to Hermione. "I don't know. I found her only moments ago on the other side of the gates. She asked me to bring her to you." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. "Hello. It appears that you already know who I am. Who are you?" Hermione took a breath before saying, "Um, hello I'm AJ Foster. I'm a new student here." Dumbledore looked at her and Hermione was sure that he knew she wasn't being honest. "A new student? Headmaster Dippet didn't say anything about a new student." _Crap! I'm so screwed, _Hermione thought.

"Yes, well, you see, my parents sent me here because Grindalwald attacked our home. My parents told me to come to Hogwarts right before Grindalwald killed them." Hermione put on the best look of sadness she could. She didn't have to pretend to be sad. It was all true. Her parents actually had been killed but not by Grindalwald oh, no. The person who had killed her parents was in the same room as her. "Well, Ms. Foster, I'm so sorry for your loss. Tom, could you please give me and Ms. Foster some privacy?" Hermione looked at Tom worried that he would not leave. Tom nodded his head and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore put a silencing charm on the room so that no one could eavesdrop. "Now, Ms. Granger. What are you doing in 1944? Time traveling is very dangerous and you'd know that more than any other student." Hermione looked at her professor with her mouth open. How did he know her real name? "Don't look so surprised, Ms. Granger. I know a face when I see one, even if I don't see that face until sometime in the future."

Hermione smiled. _Of course he would know I was from the future. He's very wise. _Hermione thought she heard Dumbledore laugh but she let the thought go. Dumbledore spoke again before Hermione even had a chance to. "So, since you will be staying here, I assume you would still need to be sorted into a house." Hermione nodded her head and smiled. Finally, she would be able to find out what house she would be in.

"I will inform Headmaster Dippet of your arrival and you will be sorted tomorrow morning." Dumbledore smiled and removed the silencing charm. "Don't forget about your mission, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore whispered. "Good luck and I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, Ms. Foster." And with a twinkle of his eye, she found herself getting sleepier and sleepier before she finally blacked out.


	6. Sorting

Hermione woke up the next morning in a very strong pain. _Ugh. What happened? _Hermione blinked a few times before she finally felt the soft fabric of a blanket beneath her. Her eyes flew open instantly. The last thing she remembered was talking to Dumbledore. How did she end up here? Before Hermione could continue with her thoughts, a quiet knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Hermione said. The door silently opened and there stood Dumbledore. Hermione rubbed her eyes before her vision finally cleared up. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry. You fainted in my office and I had to do something. I knew you would be fine and wake up soon. I didn't think it necessary to have you brought to the hospital wing." Dumbledore smiled at her with that twinkle in his eye again.

Hermione smiled but it suddenly faded. "Professor, where am I at the moment?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her voice. She had never seen this room before. "The head girl's room. There's no head girl this year so I thought this room would provide you with some peace and quiet." Hermione nodded her head before asking another question.

"How did I get in this room? Surely nobody used Wingardium Leviosa on me." Hermione sure hoped not. She knew for a fact how much it hurt when some one levitated you to a long distance. Dumbledore looked at Hrmione and said, "The Headboy brought you up here. In fact, he's in the other room." Dumbledore laughed but Hermione was confused. "The Headboy? Who's the Headboy?" Hermione's mouth hung wide open when she heard Dumbledore say, "Tom Riddle."

The Headboy was Tom Riddle?! _What is wrong with these people? Don't they know what Tom Riddle's really like? _Hermione didn't voice her thoughts. She knew one slip up was all it took to put her in danger of everyone but her and Dumbledore knowing her true identity. "Please Ms. Granger, you'll attract flies." His eyes held that twinkle again. _Oh why, oh why must he always have that twinkle?! Doesn't anyone ever get annoyed by it? _Hermione didn't voice those thoughts either.

"Anyway, Ms. Granger, you will be sorted into a house this evening, during dinner." Hermione thought she was going to throw up. During dinner... THIS EVENING?! "In front of the whole school?" Hermione, still not feeling well managed to choke that out. "Yes, in front of the whole school." Hermione felt her food coming up instantly. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time before those distasteful chunks came pouring out of her.

**4 Hours Later: **

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the big wooden doors that lead into the Great Hall. She was getting sorted in less than a few minutes. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. She had been told to wait outside until she could here her name being called. Hermione had been throwing up for almost 2 hours before she finally stopped. Her pacing stopped when she heard the loud boom of Dippet's voice saying loud and clear, "Our new student, AJ Foster."

The doors flew open as soon as her name was spoken. Hermione froze but quickly regained her posture. She couldn't look like she was nervous or people would surely be suspicious of her. Not that they weren't already. Hermione had heard Dippet telling the story of how she was found and Hermione knew people would be suspicious. Hermione quietly began to walk up to the stool with the sorting hat placed on top of it.

Dumbledore asked her to sit on the stool and quickly she did what she was told. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the twinkle in his eye. Oh, how it annoyed her. _Why does he always have to have the damn twinkle in his eyes?! What the hell?! _Hermione jumped at the sound of a second voice in her head.

_Now, now, Ms. Granger. Let's not use foul language about a wise being. Now, just how did you get all the way to this time? I believe that I sort you sometime in the future. _Hermione sighed when she realized that the other voice was just the sorting hat. _I was sent back in time to destroy Tom Riddle, who in the future becomes a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. I need to be here, it's the only way that I can save the future! _Hermione screamed those words in her head, which gave her a terrible headache.

Hermione heard the voice of the sorting hat again and she looked down to the floor, hoping that no one would realize that something was wrong. _Well then, I suppose that you want to be sorted now? Let's see. You are very brave and caring and you've gone through some very hard things. No doubt, a Gryffindor, but there's something else that I see._

Hermione knew what was coming. The sorting hat would of course see the cunning and evil side of Hermione with the fact that she had used so much dark magic during the battle. The sorting hat was going to put her in Slytherin and she knew that was the best way to get close to Tom Riddle. Hermione heard the voice again but still looked down at the floor.

_As cunning, sneaky, and dark as you've become, I don't find you to be Slytherin material. Your knowledge is fascinating and you do seem to be very clever. You have a very kind heart and you enjoy your schoolwork so much. When you go to Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, you go to bookstores and read for as many hours as you possibly can. I see nowhere else to put you now except...RAVENCLAW!_


	7. Rumors

Hermione walked over to her house table, but she wouldn't be sitting at the Gryffindor table. She would be sitting at the Ravenclaw table. _Well, at least its better than Slytherin. _Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge and the house that she would've been in if she hadn't been placed in Gryffindor, not that she was complaining or anything.

Hermione walked to the end of her table, hoping that she could have some time to think. Unfortunately, a pair of big blue eyes popped in front of her sight and she jumped. "Oh, sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." Hermione smiled as she fully took notice of whom the eyes belong to. A girl with blond hair and a high voice smiled back. "Don't worry," said Hermione. "You didn't scare me too much."

The girl smiled at Hermione while sitting down in front of her. The girl looked a lot like her Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood. Maybe a relative. "I'm Lucy Lovegood, Ravenclaw prefect." Hermione smiled at Grandma Lovegood.

"Hello, I'm AJ Foster. Nice to meet you." Hermione stuck out her hand for Lucy to take. Lucy reached out her hand and the two Ravenclaws shook hands. Lucy pulled back her hand as a huge feast popped up in front of them.

As soon as it did, every table began to eat. Hermione looked around at the other Ravenclaws. They ate a lot different from the Gryffindors, especially Ron. Hermione sighed, _Ron._ Hermione fought back the urge to cry in front of the Ravenclaws.

Hermione heard whispering coming from the table behind her, which was none other than the Gryffindor table. She heard parts of what the Gryffindors were whispering about. Things like, 'Riddle likes her' and 'Riddle actually has a heart' and all that stuff.

Hermione looked up at Lucy only to see her cutting her chicken. Hermione cleared her throat and Lucy looked up. "Do you know what the Gryffindors are talking about?" Lucy looked over Hermione's shoulder than looked back at her. "oh." Lucy giggled.

"Classic Gryffindors. They're always spreading rumors. Nevermind them." Lucy looked back down at her food and started eating again. Hermione looked down at the table. She remembered when that was her and her friends.

At least it was Friday and she didn't have classes until Monday. It would give her some time to rest and get her thoughts together. She excusec herself from the table and went up to her room. When she finally made it up, she fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	8. New Faces

Hermione woke up the next morning, all tangled up in the sheets of her bed. She had had a nightmare about the battle and her friends as they were all killed by the death eaters. She yawned and removed the sheets from her body but as she stood up, she felt numb. She instantly fell to the floor and landed on her elbows.

Hermione tried standing up and she found her attempt to be successful as she carefully took a step. Her legs seemed to be working again. She quickly took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. She wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and her favorite converse shoes (because she owned so many pairs).

Hermione grabbed her hairbrush and dragged it through her bush of hair. When she was done pulling her hair out, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She got out of the bathroom and ran down to the Great Hall.

When Hermione got to the Great Hall, she went over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Lucy sitting at the end and reading a book. She sat down across Lucy and saw the words 'The Way of a Witch' written in tiny gold letters.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you?" Lucy looked up from her book and smiled. "Oh, hi, AJ. I didn't see you come in. I'm good, and you?" Hermione smiled at her friend. "I'm good. What are you reading?" Lucy looked up from her book again.

Lucy put her thumb between the pages so she didn't lose her place and held up the cover. "It's called 'The Way of a Witch' and it's by Merideth Winters." Hermione had heared about Merideth Winters from a Ravenclaw boy that she didn't know.

Said boy came into the Great Hall and walked over to the table. He took a seat next to Lucy and smiled. "What are you doing, Luc? I hope you're not bugging the new student." Hermione saw Lucy roll her eyes and she hit the boy with her book.

Hermione remembered when she hit Ron with her book in her 6th year at Hogwarts when Harry went missing. "Oh, shut up. She's my friend." The boy smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. She didn't want to be rude.

"AJ, this is John Sanders. John, this is AJ Foster." Hermione reached her hand out and John placed a small kiss on her nuckles. Hermione had forgotten that back then, the boys were gentlement. If only Ron was a gentlemen, Hermione wouldn't be hateful to him.

"AJ, John and I have known each other since we were little. His parents were close friends of my parents." Lucy looked over at John but he didn't seem to notice. "Really? That's cool." Hermione looked at John and smiled. Smiling was a habit for her(At least she attempted to make that her habit again) because she wanted to be known as the girl who didn't see everyone she cared about die.

Ever since the final battle, when everyone but her and Minerva died, she didn't smile as much and she lost the habit of always being happy. She figured that there wasn't anything to be happy about now that everyone was gone. "Lucy and I met when we were around 6 or 7 years old. We were always hanging out." Hermione nodded her head. She understood knowing some one for a long time at a young age. Harry and Ron were some of the friends she made at the age of 11 or 12. _Does that count as a young age? _Hermione thought.

She remembered having a few friends back at her muggle school before she got her letter to Hogwarts. One of which was her friend Bethany Washburn. She met Bethany when she was in preschool and had been her friend ever since(Until Bethany moved to America). Hermione really missed Bethany. "AJ? Hello? AJ, can you hear me?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Hermione looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I asked if you know anyone here. Do you recognize anyone that you might have gone to school with at a time?" Hermione shook her head. _What do I tell them?_ Hermione thought. Then she got an idea. "No, I was home-schooled before I came to Hogwarts." Lucy nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, so then you've never made any friends?" Hermione looked at John who was quietly eating his mashed potatoes. "Well, not exactly. I did have a few friends but I didn't see them often." Hermione mentally sighed. She couldn't stand the thought of barely seeing her friends.

"Oh, well, maybe you'll make some more friends later. You've already made 2 friends." Hermione nodded her head. She suddenly noticed a pair of blue-ish grey eyes staring at her from a few tables down. Hermione looked up to see the very person who would cause her so much pain in the future... that's when she realized something. She was sharing a dormitory with none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

She then noticed a guy who looked just like Draco Malfoy sitting next to Riddle. "Lucy, who are they?" Lucy followed Hermione's gaze to the Slytherin table. "Oh, them? The guy who's stuffing his face with food is David Crabbe. The girl sitting next to him is Miranda Goyle." So, now Hermione knew Goyle's grandmother and Crabbe's grandfather. _How weird can this get? _Hermione asked herself. "The blonde guy is Abraxas Malfoy. Last but not least..." Lucy stared at the ceiling and said dreamily, "Is Tom Riddle, Slytherin's dark angel." Hermione mentally gagged. Dark? She knew was true. Angel? How stupid are these people?

"Right, well, I'm going to go back to my room and rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Hermione quickly got up and left the Great Hall. As soon as she got to her room, she changed into her pj's and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid. She laid down in her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She turned the light out and fell asleep. Everything was quiet and Hermione whispered the words, "My mission."


	9. Dumbledore's New Family Member

Hermione had a dream that night. More like a dream of a memory. The particular memory of Minerva telling her about the past. Minerva told her about Headmaster Dippet, Dumbledore, the school uniform, and Riddle. 'Tom Riddle will be in his 7th year and a Slytherin.' Hermione woke up, her heart beating fast from waking up to realization.

Hermione had wanted to go back to when Riddle was 11. She totally forgot that Minerva said that he would be in his 7th year. Hermione laid her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. She woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. It was a very soft tap but loud enough for Hermione to hear it. She stretched out her arms and walked over to the window. On the other side was a small, brown owl with a letter tied to its leg.

Hermione opened the window and untied the letter. She went over to her desk and pulled out an owl treat(that Dumbledore had given her sometime during her daily library trips). Hermione gave the treat to the owl and opened the letter. _To: Ms. AJ Foster. _She could tell the letter was from Dumbledore because she recognized his handwriting. She made sure that no one was there before she silently read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Foster,_

_ I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about you-know-what and what I think we need to do. I'm terribly sorry for not writing sooner but I think it'd be best to keep a low profile. If you are not busy, I wish to see you very shortly. Please meet me in my office as soon as you get this letter, ok? I would much appreciate it if you would not tell anyone about this little meeting of ours. Sincerely,_

_ Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_ P.S._

_ Make sure that you're not being followed. We don't want anyone to be suspicious._

Hermione quickly got dressed and left the dormitory. She made sure that no one was following her and she went off to Dumbledore's office. By the time she got there, at least 10 of the students were awake. 4 of them were Ravenclaws, 2 were Hufflepuffs, 2 were Gryffindors, and 2 were Slytherins. She knocked on the door and it slowly opened. She walked inside and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione looked around until she spotted one of the most beautiful birds that she ever saw. A big phoenix stood on a stand right next to Dumbledore's desk. Harry had once told her about Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks. The phoenix healing powers always intrigued her. "Good morning, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry to have waken you at such an early time but I needed to speak with you. I hope you don't mind?"

Hermione smiled at her professor. "Of course, I don't mind. I'm happy to see a familiar face. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about involving you-know-what?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Hermione had to fight the urge to uppercut him right there. "Well, I think we need to put a twist on this story. Seeing as how you don't exactly have a reason for why you are here, other than your parents sending you here before they were killed by Grindelwald, I feel like we need to add a big part to this whole thing."

Hermione nodded her head, despite the fact that she had no idea were Dumbledore was going. "So, what are you saying, professor? What twist did you want to add to this "story?" Dumbledore smiled and then said, "I was thinking, what if we told told people that you were my great niece?"


	10. Classes

Hermione was shocked. Dumbledore wanted her to pretend to be his great niece? People were suspicious enough and with people thinking that she was related to Dumbledore would only cause them to get more suspicious. How would she explain to people that Dumbledore and her were relatives? She wouldn't be able to explain because it wasn't true. She was doomed.

"I'm sorry, professor. Did I here you right? You want people to think that I'm your great niece?" Hermione's heart was beating faster. _Great niece, he wants me to pretend to be his great nice. Oh, god. What do I do?_ "Yes. People will probably be less suspicious if they think that we're related and that when your parents were killed, you were left in my care when you were sent to Hogwarts. Only you and I will know the truth. It's the perfect plan. Plus, with your knowledge, it would be likely that you and I were related. After all, we do have a lot of knowledge. And we could even share it if you like." Hermione thought long and hard. Maybe pretending to be his great niece wouldn't be so bad.

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore was right. With the knowledge they both had, it would be possible to be related. "I guess you're right. I accept the position of being "your great niece" (even though its very risky). I just hope people don't find out the truth."

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. No one will suspect a thing." Hermione felt relieved but still doubtful that some one wouldn't realize that she was lying. Dumbledore smiled at her reasuringly and his eyes held that twinkle again. _Grrr! Stupid twinkle, why does he always have that stupid twinkle?! _Hermione put on her best I-don't-agree-with-you-but-will-pretend-I-do smile. Dumbledore excused her from his office and Hermione went down to breakfast.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she spotted Lucy instantly. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down in front of Lucy, who seemed to notice her right away. "So, are you ready for classes today?" Lucy smiled at Hermione, who until now, didn't notice John sitting next to her. "Yeah, should be interesting." John, who was sitting next to Hermione stopped eating his pancakes to listen in on the conversation. "What do you mean, AJ?" Hermione looked at John with her smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, its my first day of classes at an actual school. Being home-schooled most of my life is different from going to a real school. I'll manage though." Hermione grabbed some bacon and put it on her plate. Her diet had changed from hanging out with Ron for 7 years. "AJ, what classes are you taking?" Hermione pulled out her scedule that Dumbledore had given her during there meeting that morning.

"Defense against the dark arts, potions, arithmancy, ancient runes, tranfiguration, care of magical creatures and herbology. My uncle gave me my scedule this morning." Hermione took all but 2 classes. She didn't think she needed to take muggle studies seeing as how she was muggle-born(but no one needed to know that).

She also didn't take divination. After Trelawny, she thought that divination was stupid. To her, Trelawny was a fraud, even if she was the only one who saw it. "Wow, AJ. 7 classes? Even I take less than that." Lucy said. "Wait, your uncle gave you your scedule?" John asked. "Well, he's actually my great uncle but yeah."

John looked confused, so did Lucy. "Who's your great uncle, AJ?" Lucy asked. "Dumbledore." Hermione nodded her head to said professor and Lucy and John just stared at her. "You're related to Dumbledore?" John asked. He said it a bit too loudly because some other Ravenclaws looked at John, Lucy, and herself. Hermione blushed in embarrassment. Now everyone knew (or thought) that she was related to Dumbledore.

Hermione looked back up at her friends and shrugged. "Yeah, so what?" Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. I mean, with the knowledge you both have, I guess its possible for you 2 to be related." "This isn't about knowledge. The newbie Ravenclaw is related to the old, Gryffindor head. Its hard to believe the old oaf and the young Ravenclaw princess are related in any way."

Despite the fact that she wasn't in the best mood with Dumbledore, she needed to back him up like a real family member would do. "I don't appreciate you picking on my family. Dumbledore is my great uncle and if you pick on him, you pick on me. And you don't want to pick on me. So, believe that!" Hermione stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She knew that some other houses probably heard her and the better believe what she said.

Hermione's first class was transfiguration, which Dumbledore taught. She entered the room and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Hermione went over to his desk. "Dumbledore, can I talk to you after class? Its important." Some of the other students walked in the classroom and took their seats. Hermione noticed that some of the students were Ravenclaws that heard about Dumbledore and her being related. She also saw a few Slytherins.

She knew that some of the Slytherins probably heard about it, too. Seeing as how Slytherins always took pride in knowing one's secrets. She needed to keep up the act now. People knew her as Dumbledore's precious great niece and she wanted people to think that. "Please, uncle?" Dumbledore could see what she was doing and he decided to play along. "Of course, dear." Dumbledore smiled and sat up in his seat.

Hermione was sent to her seat which she happily took advantage of and sat in the back of the classroom in the corner. There was an open seat next to her and she hoped that no one would sit next to her. Just then she noticed the pair of green and silver robes standing in the doorway, scanning the classroom for a seat. Riddle stood there, his eyes looming over every student. Suddenly his eyes stopped. He spotted Hermione sitting in the far back corner of the classroom and noticed there was an empty seat beside her. He walked into the classroom and it didn't take long for Dumbledore to notice him.

"Mr. Riddle?" Riddle stopped in his tracks and turned to the professor. "Sorry I'm late, sir. I had to deliver something to madam Holly." Tom smiled and Hermione almost laughed. Dumbledore didn't seem to convinced but didn't let people now that. "Very well, please take your seat." He proceeded to the far corner and sat down next to Hermione. She froze. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here." "Do I have a choice?" "Nope. Was all he said.

The rest of the class was very uncomfortable to Hermione. Riddle was sitting next to her and she was sure that every few seconds, he was looking at her. He spoke to her a few times, attempting to start a conversation and then failing when Hermione said things like, "yes," "no," "maybe," "ok," and "yup." Finally the class was dismissed and Hermione went up to Dumbledore. She waited until the rest of the class was out before she spoke. "Sir, I'm a little worried about this whole family thing. The Ravenclaws are starting to look at me weird because they think we're related." Dumbledore looked up from a paper he was reading. "Ms. Foster, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. If anything goes wrong, just tell me."

Hermione nodded her head and left the classroom. The next class she had was herbology, which surprisingly was very slow. She had the rest of the day off afterwards due to a sickness that was spreading to the teachers. Hermione went to her room in the head's dormitory and was happy when she saw no sign of Riddle. She fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	11. A week's Worth Of Wisdom

Hermione woke up the next morning with a huge headache. During breakfast, Lucy and John sat away from her. Lucy smiled at her every now and then but John didn't even glance at her. Her headache was so bad that she was excused from breakfast to go up to the infirmary to get some medicine from the nurse, which according to Riddle, was madam Holly.

Hermione's day continued in the normal way, at least until the rest of the professors were out of the hospital wing. When she went up to get the potion, she saw her 5 professors in the wing. Transfiguration was fun, other than Riddle sitting next to her and still trying to get a conversation going and then failing when she barely said anything.

Hermione talked to Dumbledore after class for the rest of the week. "I'm beginning to believe that somebody's watching me. Like they know something and they're trying to figure out something. Like who I am." Hermione had felt like that for the past few days. She was already sure that she knew who it was. _Riddle._ The only person that couldn't bare the thought of not knowing something about some one.

Riddle was, after all, the young lord Voldemort. He was obviously the one trying to find out her secrets. She couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't _let that happen. Hermione was too careful to let anyone, especially Riddle, find out the truth. Dumbledore obviously didn't count. He already knew the truth and Hermione was determined to make sure that it stayed between Dumbledore and her. She was positive of that.

"Hermione, I know that you're worried but just remember who you are. You are the brightest witch of her age. You are clever, intelligent, brilliant, and beautiful. Nobody wants to find out anything, I assure you." "That's very kind, sir, but if you remember, I'm also a mystery. Everyone's trying to find out more about me. I could be in danger, professor." Hermione was really worried now. Her professor thought that she was safe.

Future Dumbledore would've understood that she was worried. He would've believed her and taken the situation very seriously. Hermione was angry at past Dumbledore for being so foolish. She didn't understand him. She recalled the sorting hat's words about Dumbledore that day when she was placed in Ravenclaw. 'A wise being.' Hermione mentally scoffed. _Wise my butt._ Hermione shook her head in disagreement.

"Professor-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence before Dumbledore spoke again. "Ms. Granger, I assure you. You are not in any danger. I am rather busy and I must ask you to leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember this, Hermione. Where light is free to live, lies the wisdom you must give." And with that Dumbledore stood up and escorted Hermione to the door. Hermione let out a sigh as the door closed behind her.

She walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. Not a single person was walking by. It was almost as if all the students had simply disappeared. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she needed to know something new. She wanted to get some information on time travel so she decided to head to the library. Hermione knew that she probably didn't need to with her knowledge but she wanted out. She wanted to leave 1944, even though she had to stay.

Hermione went up the familiar stairs and saw the doors to the library. She began her walking to the doors but ran into a tall being. Said being was the very person she had hoped disappeared like all the other students seemed to have done. Standing in front of her, standing and not sprawled out on the floor like she, was Tom Riddle. "Watch it, Riddle," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow and Hermione couldn't help but look down.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster. I didn't see you there. Where are you off to?" Hermione mentally scoffed, not at his asking where she was going but telling her that he was sorry. _Liar. _Hermione remembered that Riddle had asked her a question and she hadn't responded. "Just somewhere." "And this 'somewhere' is?" Hermione thought how silly it would be to not just tell him that she was going to the library. "Just the library. Keeping up with my reading." Hermione smiled.

Tom stuck out his hand but she didn't know why. Then she remembered that she was on the ground from running into him. She lifted herself off the ground instead of taking his hand. He simply tucked his hand back into his pocket, clearly expecting her to reject his kind gestures. Riddle mentally scoffed himself. _Kind gestures._ Hermione walked past him and entered the library. She picked out a few books on time travel and sat in a far back corner.

Riddle walked into the library as well and found Hermione in the corner. Riddle noticed that she was reading a book called 'Traveling Through Time' by: Maxwell Moonstone. He glanced at her other books and read the titles. 'Looking Into The Future,' 'Time Travel And How To Do It, and last but not least, 'How To Get Back To A Certain Time.' "Time traveling?" Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Riddle. "Why are you reading about time travel, Ms. Foster?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to get more knowledge. There's nothing wrong with collecting more knowledge. It may come in handy."

Tom knew she was right. Knowing about important things such as time travel could come in handy. Plus, if he wanted to become the new dark lord, he would need to know about time travel. "Yes, you're right. May I join you?" Hermione looked up and then looked at her book as he took a seat in front of her. He seemed to notice that she was on edge just by him being in her presence. He smiled to himself. _Excellent. _

**2 Hours Later: **

Hermione packed all of her stuff and left the library, leaving a startled Tom in his thoughts. 2 hours of trying to concentrate on her reading and failing whenever Tom asked her questions on her life. She knew he was the one who was watching her. She knew he would always being watching her, hiding in the shadows. She went to her dormitory and said the password (which she had changed to '1995' without Riddle knowing. The portrait swung open and she walked into the large room.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She got ready for bed and fell asleep. The next morning, she walked up to Dumbledore after class. He said that she was safe and that she would need to talk to him after class for the next few days. Tuesday's words of wisdom were "The shadows are good or information, but make movements and you will be questioned." Wednesday's words of wisdom were "Take a walk along the lake, and discover you powers that you must take." Thursday: "Live the life you want to live, but remember who you are inside." Friday: "Believe in your heart and you'll find your way." Saturday: "A week is as strong as a month is weak." Sunday: "Be aware of your task and don't fail or everything will change."

Hermione was tired that night. She could barely stay awake. She had classes tomorrow and she didn't want to get up. Tom had been quiet for awhile. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him often in the past week. She would see him in classes and then after, he just seemed to disappear in thin air. "A week's worth of wisdom," left her mouth as her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Missing

Hermione's day had gone by rather slowly. Now that 2 of her professors had gotten better, she had extra classes to worry about. Tom had the same schedule as her..._AGAIN. _She was rather tired of having him in every class. Tom still disappeared after each class and reappear in the next. Things had gotten better the past few weeks. Lucy and John had started talking to her again.

John had apologized for his behavior and how he over-reacted at the news of Dumbledore and Hermione's family relationship. Hermione had forgiven him and things had only gotten better. She didn't have any homework for the entire month. Usually she was upset but she didn't care. She had been so tired lately that she had hoped to put off homework.

Hermione wrote in her diary every night. Talking about how she missed her friends and family, of how she missed home and just wished that Tom would mind his own business. She had been irritated by him for the past few weeks. He just wouldn't stay away from her. He still tried to converse with her every now and then but she ignored him most of the time. The only time she ever talked to him was when it had something to do with an assignment. Since she didn't have any homework, there was no reason for her to talk to him.

She wanted an explanation for why he kept disappearing after each class, though. She couldn't seem to catch him at a good moment. She didn't even see him in the common room and he was barely in his room anymore. Hermione didn't care where he was. She just wanted to know where he kept disappearing to. She didn't expect him to tell her, though. That was the problem.

How could some one expect a dark lord, especially Lord Voldemort (young or not), to tell people where he was going. Hermione rolled her eyes. Tom was probably off torturing one of the deatheaters for messing up on a mission. Hermione was told by Harry that Tom used to have deatheater meetings at the school. Tom kept a low profile and the deatheaters sure didn't turn him in. Tom would probably murder them if they did. Hermione was sure of it.

She didn't expect Tom to be very considerate. He would surely kill them for betraying him. Hermione heard the portrait door close and she knew Tom was back. Hermione calmly walked out of her room and down the stairs to the common room. Tom was sitting on the couch, reading a book that she couldn't see the title of. She walked in front of him and waited patiently for him to look up. He didn't. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She cleard her throat and Tom looked up. "Ms. Foster. How are you?" Hermione wanted to slap him. "Where have you been going?" Tom looked confused. "Whatever do you mean?" "After classes. You disappear and then you're barely in the common room or your dormitory." Hermione knew that he'd try to make her believe that it was head boy stuff but she wouldn't fall for it. He knew she wouldn't buy it either.

"I don't see how that's any of _your _business. Just leave it alone." He began walking to the stairs that lead to his room but Hermione stepped in front of them, blocking his path. "Tell me. Where have you been going?" Tom was getting angry. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Its none of your business. Don't try my patience, or else." "Or else what?" Hermione glared at him. "Or else, you'll regret it." He let go of her wrists and walked up the stairs. She heard a door slam shut and she knew that she should probably get out of the common room.

She quickly ran out and dashed down the halls. She was unaware that she had left her diary on her bed where anyone, especially Tom, could find it. She ran, and ran but quickly lost her breath. She silently panted as she realized that she was in front of the library. Why did she always end up at the library? She shook away the thought and walked into the library.

Hours later, Hermione put all of her books away and headed back to the common room. She figured that Tom would've probably cooled down by now. If he hadn't, she didn't know what would happen. She finally got back to the common room. She walked in to see that the room was empty. No sign of Tom. She figured he was in his room. She walked up the stairs to her own room and silently closed her door.

She sat down on her bed and thought about her friends. She missed them so much. She decided to write in her diary. She realized that she had put it on her bed but when she looked, she didn't see it. She quickly jumped off of her bed and searched her entire room. There was no sign of her diary and she began to panic. Her diary was missing. _Oh, no!_


	13. Meeting McGonagall

Hermione stormed into Tom's room. She didn't care if she was being rude, she just wanted her diary back. "Riddle, you snooping, stealing, pathetic, arse!" She threw the bag that she was holding at Riddle's head but she missed by at least 2 feet. Riddle merely turned around and raised his eyebrows. "You know that its considered rude to enter one's quarters without permission."

Hermione scoffed. "I don't need permission from_ you_ to"enter one's quarters," as you so put it." Hermione was furious. "Never mind that. Did you want something?" Hermione glared daggers at him. "I know you have my diary, Riddle. Give it back." Hermione tried to stay as calm as she could.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in possession of anything that belongs to _you. _And if I was, it wouldn't be of a small, good-for-nothing book that contains things like unicorns and sparkles." Hermione was mad. "My diary does not have things like that. Don't play dumb, I know that you have my diary. Now, give it back!" Hermione leaped high into the air and landed on..._the floor. Damn it, Riddle!_ Hermione rolled onto her back and saw Riddle standing above her. "You are a stupid, little girl, Ms. Foster." "And _you _are a lying, snooping, stealing arse!" She got off of the floor and looked at Riddle.

"You arrogant prick. I know you have it. Stop pretending like you don't." Hermione's voice was rising with every word. She pushed Riddle hair and began looking for her diary. She searched under his pillows, in his drawers, and even in his closet. No diary. She was just about to look in his school bag when Riddle grabbed her wrists, tightly. "I don't appreciate having my space invated by a little girl like yourself. Stay out of my stuff and my room."

Riddle let go of Hermione wrists and pushed her out the door. He slammed his door shut and put a locking spell on his door and Hermione knew that there was no way that she would be able to get her diary. Riddle must have hidden it well if she wasn't able to find it. Hermione sighed and went down to the Great Hall. She needed to eat something soon. On her way there, she ran into a girl with brown hair that was put up in a bun. The girl reminded her of Minerva, and the head girl badge tipped Hermione off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Hermione tried to sound like she wasn't surprised at all. "It's ok. I wasn't paying attention. You're the new student, right? AJ Foster?" Hermione smiled."Yes, I am. You are?" The McGonagall look-a-like smiled. "I'm Minerva MaGonagall. I'm the head girl. I see that you were placed in Ravenclaw. You must be very intelligant. I'm in Gryffindor." "I see. Well, it was nice to meet you." Hermione smiled and continued her walk to the Great hall.

Hermione couldn't believe that she had just met the young Minerva McGonagall, the person who asked her to go back in time to destroy Tom Riddle. Hermione couldn't believe it. She would certainly have an interesting time in 1944. That's when she remembered that she had the head girl's room. There had to be a reason for why the head girl wasn't in the head girl's room. Hermione was confused. What was going on?


	14. Lucy's Look-A-Likes

The past few weeks had been nothing but terrible for Hermione. Tom had gone missing every 5 minutes and Hermione was getting worried that he had been going down to the Chamber of Secrets. She had been searching frantically for her diary but was disappointed when there was no sign of it. _Where is it? _Hermione had been thinking about the Head Girl problem.

She had been told that there was no Head Girl this year and yet, here she was, in the flesh. That Head Girl flesh had belonged to none other than Minerva McGonagall, herself. If Hermione was staying in the Head Girl's room, where was the Head Girl staying? She had been trying to forget about the past weeks and focus on her school work but, she just couldn't keep her thoughts away.

Lucy had been visiting her grandmother the week before and had been quiet since she got back. These last few weeks, Hermione had noticed that Lucy and Luna were nothing alike. She had no idea how they were related. Hermione was worried about her friend. Lucy usually enjoyed talking to Hermione about anything that came to her little mind. What had happened to her?

Hermione was sitting in the library. Tom had been gone for a while but Hermione didn't care anymore. She only cared about Lucy. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History, when Lucy walked to the table Hermione was sitting at. Lucy picked out a book from a nearby shelf. A small smile was put on Lucy's face as she sat down across from Hermione.

Lucy opened her book and Hermione could see the title of the book on the cover. "Hollows of Holly Harklevitch by: Ezra Edgewood?" Lucy looked up from the book. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's really good. Maybe you can borrow it when I get done." Hermione smiled. "Thank you." Lucy smiled and returned to her book. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione looked up at her every few seconds, trying to see her face.

"What happened at your grandmother's house? You've been awfully quiet lately. What's wrong?" Lucy sighed. "It's nothing, really, I'm fine." Lucy closed her book and stood up. Hermione's eyes followed Lucy as she walked towards the entrance of the library. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She supposed that she should be going, too. Hermione closed her book and placed it back on its shelf before grabbing her bag and exiting the library.

When Hermione got out of the library, Lucy was nowhere in sight. Hermione sighed. She wanted to know why Lucy was upset. She saw the familiar blonde hair of Lucy and ran over to the figure. She tapped the person's shoulder and the girl turned around. "Lucy, there you are." The girl chuckled and Hermione didn't understand what was funny. Was she laughing because Hermione had been looking for her?

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm not Lucy." Hermione's smile faded. "Of course, you are. Who else would you be?" The girl smiled at Hermione. This girl looked exactly the same as Lucy. _How can it not be her? _Hermione thought. "My name is Laura Lovegood. I'm Lucy's twin sister. The girl stuck out her hand and Hermione grabbed it and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence. "AJ Foster. I know."

Lucy's sister smiled. "How?" Hermione asked confused. She had just met Laura but Laura knew her. She laughed. "Lucy talks about you a lot. When I heard you say "Lucy," I just knew you had to be AJ." Hermione looked down and smiled. So Lucy had told her family about her. "I'm worried about Lucy. She hasn't been talking very much ever since she came back from her grandmother's."

Laura cleared her throat. Right, well, bye." She starting walking very fast and Hermione struggled to keep up with her. "Hey, Laura, wait!" Hermione called out. Laura spun around as Hermione caught her arm. "Do you know why Lucy's acting strange?" Laura whispered something. Hermione couldn't hear what it was. "Sorry?" Laura took a deep breath. "Ok, the truth is, Lucy and I don't get along."

Hermione shook her head. "Ok, so why is she acting like this?" "I'm staying here for a few weeks, just until my mum gets back from Japan. My grandmother passed away while Lucy was there and she upset. She doesn't want me here and she sad because of grandmother's death, so she doesn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She isn't in the best mood."

Laura turned back around and walked off. Hermione stood in the empty hallway, thinking to herself. _Poor Lucy. _Hermione walked off to her dormitory. She already missed dinner so there was no point in going to the Great Hall. She didn't feel like going to the kitchens either, so she figured that she'd call up a house elf and ask it to bring her something.

When she walked through the portrait, she saw Tom sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a newspaper. "I was wondering when you'd be back." Hermione froze in her place. "Were you, now?" Hermione asked. "I didn't see you at dinner." Tom put down the newspaper and looked at her. "I was in the library and lost track of time. I'm just going to go up to my room and order room service." She began walking to the stairs.

She stopped walking when she felt a hand around her upper arm. She tried to pry the hand off of her, but it just got tighter. She turned to look at the owner of the hand.._Tom. _"Let go of my arm, Tom." Hermione clenched her teeth as she felt his grip tighten around her arm. "You should have told me when you'd be back so I wouldn't worry." Hermione glared at him. "I didn't know when I'd be back. And you never worry about anyone but yourself. You don't even care."

Hermione yanked her arm out of his grip and began her walk to the stairs again, only to be met with a painful grip on her shoulders. She felt herself being thrown across the room and her head collided with the wall. She slid down the wall and rubbed the back of her head. Tom walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair. Hermione let out a cry of pain as he tightened his grip on her hair. "You don't know me at all. Maybe I do care."

Hermione scoffed, despite the pain she was feeling in her shoulders and head. "You don't know how much I know about you, Tom. You don't even know anything about me." Tom glared at her. "I can change that. Legilimens are nice to use when it comes to getting answers." He gripped Hermione's arms and squeezed them to her sides. She looked away from him so that he couldn't enter her mind. She was shocked about what came next.

His mouth crashed onto hers and she gasped. Tom took advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and struggled against his tight grip. She whimpered as his body pressed into hers, pinning her against the wall. Hermione finally couldn't stand it. She put all her strength into it and pushed him away from her. She ran up to her room and put a locking spell on her door. She put extra wards just in case.

It took her a minute to get her breathing back to normal. When her heart stopped racing, she sat on her bed and reached into her desk drawer to get her diary. That's when she remembered that her diary was missing. _I have to find my diary._ Hermione fell asleep fully dressed and tired. She had completely forgotten about her hunger and shut her eyes.

The next morning, Hermione sat down at the table in the Great Hall. The first thing she thought about when she woke up was of last night. She thought about her argument with Tom and then about his surprise kiss. _Why the hell did he do that? _She shook her head at the thought. Lucy was sitting across from her and seemed to be in her own thoughts. Hermione felt sorry for Lucy, ever since she found out why Lucy was so quiet.

Just then she spotted Laura walking to the Ravenclaw table with a boy who looked like Lucy. "Hello, AJ. How are you?" Laura smiled at Hermione, her blue eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. She wondered if Lucy's did the same. That brought her back to Luna. Did her eyes twinkle, too? "Hey, Laura. I'm good. How are you?" Hermione smiled back. "I'm good. This is me and Lucy's brother, Lucas." Lucas stuck out his hand and Hermione took it.

He planted a small kiss on her knuckles. She had been here for almost a month and she still hadn't gotten used to boys being gentlemen. Hermione pulled her hand away just as he did. She smiled just as they sat down. Laura looked at her sister and frowned. "I hope you're not planning on being on mute for the rest of your life." Lucy looked up from the table and looked at her sister. "I'm not planning to, but you need to leave me alone."

Lucy stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes followed as a thought came to her. _Perhaps John should talk to her. Where is he anyway? _Hermione hadn't seen John for a few weeks and as far as she knew, he wasn't expelled or visiting anyone. She was very suspicious now. Things had gotten complicated these last few weeks and it was driving Hermione mad. Her day was really fast. She blamed herself for that.

She hadn't really been paying attention the entire day. Her mind was everywhere. Her thoughts were scattered. Her missing diary, the Head Girl incident, Tom's kiss, John's disappearance, and then memories of her past life with Harry, Ron and all her friends. She kept thinking happy thoughts. Like about how she was known as Dumbledore's great niece and how she had been feeling safer. She didn't feel like she was being watched anymore.

She felt happy and sad at the same time. She had no idea why she was feeling these ways. She really needed sleep. She was glad that Tom wasn't in the common room when she got there. She remembered him telling her that he had Head Boy duties tonight, so he wouldn't be back for a while. She was happy about that. She went up to her room and got changed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She pulled her hair up in a bun and jumped into her bed. She grabbed a book off of her desk. Time Wizards by: Bertram Deers. She got through 2 chapters before she couldn't focus anymore. Her vision was becoming blurry and she knew that it was time for her to go to sleep. She closed her book and placed it in her desk drawer. She checked her locking charm and wards before turning out the light and falling asleep.


	15. McGonagall Mystery Solved

Hermione was tired of Lucy's quietness. It had been a month since Lucy's grandma had died. Lucy still refused to talk to anyone about it, which Hermione understood but, Lucy should've at least been talking a bit by now. Laura and Hermione had gotten closer over the month, since Lucy wouldn't talk and Laura was the closest person that Hermione could get to Lucy. After all, Lucy and Laura were twin sisters. Talking to Laura was like talking to Lucy except for the fact that Laura wasn't Lucy.

Hermione was still trying to find out the answers to her problems. Her missing diary, the Head Girl, Tom's kiss, John's disappearance, and Tom's whereabouts. Hermione had been wondering where Tom had been going. She still had a feeling that he had gone to the Chamber of Secrets. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Tom always came back so fast, that it was hard to believe that he had gone down to the chamber. It would've taken way too long to get back up to the dormitory from the chamber, unless he was using secret passages. _Are there secret passages for the Chamber of Secrets?_ Hermione had been rummaging through her memories of the chamber to see if she could remember anything about secret passages for the chamber. She honestly hated the idea of having to go through her memories of Harry to see if he had mentioned anything about passages.

She had to look anyway if she wanted to find out if the chamber had any secret passages. After several minutes of memory searching, Hermione came up with nothing. Harry hadn't mentioned anything about secret passages in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione sat there, groaning in frustration from finding nothing.

Hermione sat in the common room, staring into the fire. Tom had been gone all day. It was Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend, so Hermione wasn't surprised that most of the students were gone. Hermione didn't believe that Tom was at Hogsmead with the rest of the students.

Tom didn't enjoy going to Hogsmead with the students. Besides, it wasn't his turn to supervise the students. Minerva and Tom took turns going to Hogsmead with the students. Unlike Tom, Minerva enjoyed going to Hogsmead, and Hermione really couldn't blame her. Hogsmead was always one of Hermione's favorite places to go when she was with Harry and Ron.

Hermione hadn't been going to Hogsmead since the war. She felt that, without Harry and Ron by her side, Hogsmead wasn't the same. Hermione had spent the entire day either in the library or the Room of Requirement. Hermione believed that those were the safest places for her to be. Hermione believed that Tom was completely in the dark about the Room of Requirement.

Hermione was determined to keep it that way. Ever since Tom kissed her, Hermione had been determined to stay away from Tom. Her mission was to kill Tom, not fall for him. It was hard to not fall for him when he always made her feel things she didn't expect.

Hermione felt the Room of Requirement was the one place that she could actually think, without Tom being able to barge into the room. Hermione tried to keep herself from crying. The Room of Requirement brought back so many memories. She even remembered the first time that she ever walked into it.

She and her friends had formed a group called Dumbledore's Army to take down Umbridge. They had students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff by their side. Hermione would never forget those moments. Umbridge was a monster.

Hermione remembered the spells that Harry had taught everyone, not that Hermione needed teaching. Hermione blinked a few times when she felt the stinging of her dry eyes. Hermione had been sitting on the couch for many hours.

She was sure that the students had returned hours ago. She looked out the window and saw the dark sky, the stars twinkling and the moon lighting up the night. She checked her watch to see that it was 11:00pm, an hour passed curfew.

Tom had been gone all day. Hermione was worried now. She went up to her room and got ready for bed. She came back down to the common room and sat back down on the couch. The fireplace had sensed her presence and automatically lit a fire.

Hermione starred into the flames, enjoying the heat that was warming the ice cold room. She decided that she would sleep out here and wait for Tom to return. She conjured up a comforter and two stuffy pillows, and laid on the couch.

Hermione grew tired as the hours went by quickly. The fire was beginning to go out as Hermione's eyes began to close. _Where the hell is Tom?!_ Hermione couldn't believe that Tom wasn't back. It was almost midnight and still no sign of him.

A cold hand touched her cheek. Hermione gently smiled in her sleep and then went back to her deep sleep. Cold lips then touched her warm ones and she responded, deeply. The cold lips pulled away for a moment as a voice appeared. "You are so beautiful."

The cold lips touched hers as her eyes flew open. She recognized that voice._ Tom. _She flew straight up and her head collided painfully with Tom's. "Ow!" Tom and Hermione said at the same time.

Tom jumped up from the floor and stumbled backwards. "What the hell, AJ?!" Hermione jumped up off the couch. "Why did you kiss me? Where have you been all night? Since when are we on a first name basis?" Hermione breathed hard as her anger grew.

"We're in a relashionship, that's why I kissed you. I thought that we were on a first name basis because we are a couple." Tom looked at Hermione. "We are NOT a couple, Riddle. I don't know where you came up with the idea that we were an item."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Aren't we? We spend a lot of time together, so I assumed-" Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You assumed wrong, Riddle. We may be around each other a lot but I have been trying to avoid you, in case you didn't notice." Tom looked at Hermione, shocked. She was trying to avoid him?

"I need to find out some things. there are things that have been on my mind for a long time and I need to figure them out." Hermione looked at Tom. "Like what?" Tom sat down on the couch, pulling Hermione down next to him on the cushions.

"Like the Head Girl. I was told that there was no Head Girl this year and yet I met her a few weeks ago. Why do I have her room if she's here?" Tom looked into Hermione's eyes. "I recently found out that McGonagall came back to Hogwarts. Dippet said that McGonagall had arrived late, due to some incident with her family. McGonagall was told that her room had been taken by a new student, due to there being no Head Girl present at the time. Dippet said that McGonagall agreed to moving back into the commons so that you could stay here with me.

"it really is no mystery." Hermione stared at Tom and looked down at her hands. "Well, now I need you to answer one more question for me." "What's that, ?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Where have you been going all the time?"


	16. Should Have Said No

**Author's Note: Omg, I am SO sorry for not posting any new chapters in like 2 years. I've been really busy but hopefully, this makes you forgive me.**

Hermione fell to the floor, crying as the pain increased. All night, Hermione had been beaten and bruised by Tom. She had been crucio'd multiple times and Hermione couldn't do anything about it. Tom had taken her wand and she was too weak to do wandless magic.

"Where I have been going is none of your business, Foster," Tom had said. She regretted asking because as soon as she said it, she had been pinned to the wall by Tom. He had his wand at her throat before she could say anything. "You need to mind your own business and stop being nosy. It won't get you into anything but trouble. Be a good witch and do as I say or you will regret it."

Hermione didn't listen and because of that, she was abused. Tom threw Hermione's wand on the floor as he walked up the stairs. "It would serve you well if you remembered your place." Hermione watched as Tom disappeared up the stairs. She didn't have the strength to move, so she stayed on the floor and fell asleep. She would have to go to the hospital wing in the morning.

"What happened to you?" Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table with Lucy and Laura. John had reappeared and Hermione had confronted him about his disappearance. "I had to go see my grandfather instintly. Apparently, there was some kind of incident that I needed to attend to." Hermione had other things to worry about. Her diary was still missing and Tom's whereabouts still remained a mystery to her. She wouldn't let the thought go, despite what Tom said.

"Riddle's what happened." Lucy's face turned bright red. "Ugh, I can't believe that he hurt you! I don't understand why Slytherins always have to be a pain in the arse." Laura looked at Lucy as if it was completely normal to freak out over something so immature. "Well, did you tell an adult?" "I went to the hospital wing earlier and told Madame Holly that I ran into some cornish pixies and that they weren't very friendly towards me."

"You didn't tell her the truth?" Lucy stared at Hermione with wide eyes. "Well, I couldn't because she wouldn't believe me. Everyone who is foolish, thinks that Riddle is an angel and not the devil." Laura looked down at the table and Lucy said, "Maybe you should talk to your uncle."

Later:

Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. She needed to tell him about Tom and she knew that he would believe her. Dumbledore and Tom were true enemies. "Ah, Ms. Granger. I was expecting you." Dumbledore walked down the stairs to his desk. The transfiguration office was different in this time. It looked like the headmaster's office, only smaller. "Professor Dumbledore." Hermione watched Dumbledore as he sat down in his chair. "Please, take a seat. I understand that you were in need of some time travel advice?" Hermione smiled a bit. Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop but she turned it down. "Professor, it's about Tom." The smile on Dumbledore's face faded.

"I see. What about about him?" "He's a monster. He's been sneaking off lately and I wanted to find out where he was going. I asked him about it and he told me not to question him. I didn't listen, so he hurt me. He even used the cruciatus curse on me." She showed Dumbledore one of the bruises on her shoulder as proof to Dumbledore. "I always knew that he would do something like this. Tom is a very powerful wizard, AJ." Hermione was shocked to hear Dumbledore call her by that name. He hadn't used it in quite a while. "I will see what I can do about it, but don't expect anyone to believe me. Even Armondo thinks that Tom is a gentlemen. He knows that Tom and I don't get along." He smiled and showed Hermione the way to the door. "Thank you, uncle."She was sure that there were some students around so she stayed in character.

"You're welcome, my dear." Dumbledore closed the door and Hermione walked away. Hermione decided to go to the library and read. This was her last chance to get any books before Christmas break. Hermione had nowhere to go. She had no parents in this time. The only person she thought of as family was Dumbledore. Hermione walked to the library and went to her favorite spot. She picked out a few books and sat down at the table.

She opened up one of the books before spotting some one in the corner. "Lucas?" Hermione asked. The person turned around and it was indeed, Lucas. "Hey, come sit with me." Hermione smiled. Lucas walked over to the table and sat across from Hermione. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" "I'm fine. How are you, AJ?" Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Why haven't I seen you until now?" Hermione put her book down. "My father has not been well. I went to visit him and I was asked to keep an eye on him until he was better," Lucas said. "Oh. I'm sorry. Why didn't Laura and Lucy go with you?" "My sisters care more about their studies then about their family." Hermione looked down.

"I'm sure that's not true. Lucy does seem like she's into her studies but she doesn't seem like the person who thinks that studying is more important than family." Hermione couldn't believe that she said that. All her life, she had told herself that there was nothing more important than studying other than friendship and bravery. She had never once said that family was more important. She was beginning to change. She should have said no to this assignment. She should have said no to everything.


	17. The Yule Ball

A few weeks had passed and it was now close to being Christmas break. Everyone had been excited since hearing that the annual Yule Ball was coming up. Hermione had only been to one Yule Ball but that was only because 4th years and older were the only ones allowed to come. In the time period that Hermione was unfortunately stuck in, years 1-7 were allowed to come, which made Hermione curious as to why things were different in her time. She had simply shrugged it off and had gotten to more important things. Her diary was still missing and, of course, she still didn't believe that Tom was innocent. Tom was being a little kinder to her. The last time he had hurt her was about 2 weeks ago when he asked, correction, forced her, to go to the Yule Ball with him. When she had refused, he had slapped her across the face and Crucio'd her again. She was tired of the torture and had eventually given up.

She could tell by the smirk on Tom's face that he was pleased that he had won again. Hermione had walked over to the couch and rested. She wished that she could just live in the dorms of the Ravenclaw common room. _It would be so much better if I was living in the dorms of the Gryffindor common room, _Hermione thought. She knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Hermione sighed and tried to find something to keep herself occupied. She stood up and looked around the common room.

Tom knew how much Hermione liked to read so, he always had a stack of books set up for her in the common room. The only problem was that she had read all of those books in her time. She sighed and laid on the couch. She missed her friends and her family. She wished that she could just go back and forget everything. She wanted everyone to know her as Hermione Jean Granger. Everyone would know her as AJ Foster. Hermione was gone and she couldn't do anything about it. Hermione sat up when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Tom, who had a mock hurt face. "Why are you not reading any of the books I left for you?" Hermione stood up. "I've already read all of them. Surely you know which books I have and haven't read?"

Tom smirked. "Of course. I will be sure to bring you along to Flourish and Blotts when we go to Hogsmead," Tom said with a casual smile. "I'm going to Hogsmead with my friends," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "And I am more than capable of getting my own books," Hermione smiled. She turned around and headed towards the stairs. Tom quickly moved in front of her, blocking the path. Hermione pushed past him and hurried up the stairs.

Tom quickly and quietly came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the stone wall. "AJ, you know that you can't fight me. You will go with me to Hogsmead whether you like it or not," he growled. Hermione struggled to get past him. Tom pressed his body into hers, keeping her still as she was pressed into the wall harder. Hermione gasped from the contact. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tom asked with a mischievous grin. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to avoid his intimidating gaze. "Tom, please stop," Hermione breathed heavily. "Why? I'm enjoying myself. Aren't you, Foster?" Tom pressed into her more. He came close to her ear and whispered. "I'll see you at the Yule Ball." With that, Tom was gone. If Hermione wasn't scared before, she was scared now. She had never made such contact with Tom.

She hurried to her room. When she walked in, she noticed a familiar book sitting on her bed. She ran over to it and hugged it to her chest. It was her diary. Where had it been the whole time? Hermione shook it off and went through the pages, looking for anything that might have been left by the one who stole it. She flipped through the pages but couldn't find anything wrong with it. She opened to an empty page and started writing. _Dear Diary, I recently found this on my bed. I wonder where it was and who brought it back. I'm not worried about that at the moment. Tom and I have gotten closer. Too close, even. He pressed me into the wall and pressed his body into mine a few minutes ago. We've never made contact like that before. Then, he whispered in my ear. His voice was so soft. No, I'm not falling for him. He's evil and I don't trust him. How could I ever love such a monster? Sincerely, HG_

Hermione closed her diary and locked it in her drawer. She put a complicated locking spell on it and looked through her closet. The Yule Ball was in 2 weeks and she still needed to find something to wear. She wanted to pick something that Tom would like, only because she didn't want Tom to judge what she was wearing, too. She wanted to pick something that she would like, as well. She didn't have any nice dresses, except for the pink one that she had worn at her first Yule Ball when she went with Viktor Krum. She liked that dress but, she knew that it didn't fit anymore.

She hung the dress back up in her closet and sat on her bed. She heard a knock on the door and walked over. When she opened the door, she saw that nobody was there. She rolled her eyes. Hermione was about to close the door when she noticed a white box in front of her door. She picked it up and shut the door. The box had a green ribbon and she instantly knew that whatever was inside was from Tom. She carefully took off the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in the box.

Inside the box was a beautiful dress. It had lace at the bottom and on the end of the short sleeves. She took it out of the box and looked in front of the mirror. The dress was green, of course. She had to admit that the dress was absolutely gorgeous. Tom walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even heard him come in. "You look lovely. You'll look even more lovely at the Yule Ball," Tom said, planting kisses down her neck. "Tom..." Hermione closed her eyes. "Tom, stop." He looked up and whined. "But I don't want to," he said. Hermione kept her eyes closed. "Tom, I mean it." She kicked him in the shins and he tumbled back. "Don't tell me you didn't like that," he smirked. "Stop trying to seduce me. It's not going to work."

Hermione hung the dress up in her closet. She turned around and saw Tom sitting on her bed. "What do you want, Tom?" He looked up at her. "You are going to wear that to the ball, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt I have a choice," she said. "Don't deny that you're in love with me, Foster. It really doesn't suit you," Tom said with a smirk. "I'm not denying anything, Tom. I'm not in love with you." Hermione walked across the room, well, tried to. Tom pulled her onto the bed and forced her to sit next to him. "Believe it or not, I have feelings for you, Foster. I didn't think it was possible but, I guess it is." Hermione shuddered in fear. _Lord Voldemort has feelings for me? That's completely impossible, _Hermione thought to herself.

Tom turned her toward him and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Ms. Foster. I only want to protect you and take care of you." Hermione looked down. "It's AJ," Hermione said. Tom smiled. "AJ, you know I care about you very much. I have shown you how much I care, even if it was in the most uncomfortable way. If you told me how I could make you more comfortable, I would happily start doing that." Hermione looked up into his blue eyes. "I don't know, Tom." "Just think about it, love." With that, Tom stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to think about what Tom had just said.

Weeks Later:

Hermione looked in the mirror one more time before deciding that she looked presentable. Her hair was in the same style as when she first went to the ball with Viktor. Her eye shadow was a delicate light brown and her lipstick was an almost dark red. She walked down the stairs and saw Tom waiting by the fire. He heard her coming down the stairs and turned to her. "You look beautiful, AJ," Tom said. He offered her his arm and she took it. 'Thank you, Mr. Riddle." "Tom, darling. You've been calling me 'Tom' for weeks. Don't start calling me by my last name, now." The two headed down into the Great Hall, which was now covered by the falling snow from the enchanted ceiling and the dazzling lights, as well as the gigantic silver Christmas tree. It looked like a Winter wonderland. "Tom, I've been thinking about what you said and I have feelings for you, too. I guess I was just denying it." Hermione was afraid to admit it. Tom smiled. "I knew you felt the same way." Everyone noticed that Tom was there but, they didn't notice Hermione. Everyone kept dancing and having fun. "Would you like something to drink?" Tom asked. "Um, sure." Tom took Hermione over to the punch bowl and poured her a cup of the bright red liquid.

He handed her the cup. "Thank you," Hermione said, taking the cup. "To our love. May we forever rule together," Tom said, tapping the two cups together. Tom's last words rang in her head. _May we forever rule together. _Hermione could tell that this was going to be an interesting night.


	18. It Was A Mistake

The morning after the ball seemed dull to Hermione. She was surprisingly having a good time with Tom, even though she promised herself that she would do anything but that. She could remember the night, clearly. Tom probably didn't remember much since after the two had left, Tom went with his buddies and drank 10 bottles of the strongest alcohol they could find. At least Hermione was feeling well. She woke up to Tom's complaining next door. She could still hear him groaning. "I don't feel well," he had said. Hermione had been surprised to hear and see Tom act so childish. The way he whined when Hermione turned on the light to his room the first time he had waken her.

Hermione knew that he wouldn't feel well after the massive hangover he must've had. She sighed as slipped out of her bed and walked over to the window, which now exposed daylight. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way over to her closet. She picked out a white T-shirt, a purple hoodie, jeans and a pair of converse. She pulled her hair back and walked down to the common room. She was happy that it was the weekend, she didn't feel like going to classes and she definitely didn't feel like explaining to the teachers why Tom was acting so out of character.

When she got down, she saw no sign of Tom. She sighed in relief and sat down on the couch. There was no fire going, which made the common room almost as cold as Tom's soul. She shuddered as the chill from the room rushed down her spine. She could hear footsteps slowly coming closer. She could tell it was Tom because of the constant wobble sounds his feet were making as he attempted to climb down the steps. He was rubbing his temples and leaned on the wall to keep his balance. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Probably because you and your friends consumed at least 10 bottles of incredibly strong alcohol last night," Hermione said with a tiny laugh. Tom carefully walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "10 bottles of alcohol?" He sounded surprised. "At least 10, maybe 15. 20 at the most. It was almost like you were trying to drown your sorrows in drugs," Hermione said. She conjured up a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here, Tom. This will help you feel better. It'll wear off the effects of the alcohol." Tom took the glass of water and sipped it every few seconds. Hermione watched him and looked down.

She sighed before speaking up. "Tom, do you remember anything from last night?" She asked. Tom set the glass down on the table and looked at her. "Not really, why?" She looked down. "Would you like to know?" He nodded slowly. She sighed and looked at the floor. "It was during the ball. You had already been drinking. You pulled me out of the Great Hall and into an unoccupied corridor..." she trailed off. "And?" Hermione looked up at him. "You kissed me," she said.

His eyes widened. "It was a mistake, Tom. I didn't know if you knew or not. I don't think you knew what you were doing but, it can't happen again." Tom slowly stood up. "Were you surprised when I kissed you?" Tom asked, leaning on the wall. He didn't face her. "Yes, I was surprised." Tom looked at her. "Why? I've done it before when I wasn't drunk. Why did it surprise you?" He walked over to her. "You didn't warn me like you usually do."

He looked down at the ground. "Oh." Hermione felt bad. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. _No, he needed to know. He needed to remember. _She thought to herself. She sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Tom. I just thought you should know." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "It's okay. You're right, AJ. It was, indeed, a mistake." Tom left the room and went to his dorm, leaving Hermione to sit alone in the cold common room.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I have writer's block, unfortunately so, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Hopefully, I will have chapter 19 written and posted sometime this month. Please, be patient with me. I'm doing the best I can to keep you all entertained.**


	19. The Truth

**Author's Note: This is so late. I'm so sorry. I've been thinking about the next chapter in this book for a while and I had no idea what I wanted it to be. I'm trying to get this book done but, I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm trying really hard, though. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as any of the other ones.**

Hermione hadn't heard from Tom in a while. In fact, she hadn't even SEEN him. He hadn't been showing up to any meals and he hadn't been in classes or the common room. Hermione tried not to be worried but, knowing that Tom was already holding Death Eater meetings in the school, it wasn't exactly easy for Hermione to not be worried. Hermione sat in the common room, reading a book as the fire burned brightly. Hearing the door to the common room open, Hermione looked up and saw Tom walk in. She quickly stood up and rushed over. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Tom simply looked down at her before walking past her. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you-"

Tom spun around and pushed her up against the wall. "How do you know my full name, Foster?" _Crap, I'm not supposed to know that. _Hermione panicked. "Never mind how I know. Answer my question. Why have I not seen you? Where have you been?" Tom stared at her. "I've been away." He slowly let go of her. "Away? Where to?" Hermione jumped as Tom raised his voice. "Why does it matter?! Where I've been in none of your business."

Hermione glared. "I'm tired of you lying to me! Can't you ever just be honest with me?! I have tried so hard to avoid talking to you about these things and every time that I do, it always leaves me wondering. Just be honest with me for once!" Hermione's chest heaved after she got done. Tom rushed over to her. Hermione flinched, expecting him to hurt her but was surprised when he simply held her waist and kissed her. Hermione surprisingly let him, wrapping her arms around him. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking away. "You're going to hate me but, I was away and I murdered my father. That's me being honest with you." Tom walked upstairs and Hermione was left alone in the common room, her face pale as ever. _It's begun, _She thought. _That's the truth. _

**Author's Note: I'm aware that this chapter is soooooooo short. Updates will probably be extremely slow but, if you want to read any books that I'm having better luck writing, you can find me on Wattpad by looking up TheEvilOnes. I promise I will try to work on this book as much as I can. Bare with me, please and thank you.**


End file.
